clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
The Rocket card is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). It is an area damage spell with a small radius that inflicts very high damage on impact. A Rocket card costs 6 Elixir to cast. This spell takes the form of a large missile launched from the King's Tower. Strategy *The Rocket is most effectively used offensively, to take down Crown Towers with low hitpoints. Therefore, it is a great endgame card, allowing the user to finish off their opponent's Crown Tower before the timer runs out. *As a general rule of thumb, if there are or will be units around the Rocket's intended target, aim to hit them all at once. It isn't worth it if the primary target isn't hit, so don't switch targets from the intended one unless a more important target is deployed. * It can also take out medium health troops such as the Musketeer, Wizard or the Witch. **Because of this, it is not a bad idea to cast the Rocket upon a deadly troop or supporting units behind a Giant or other tank. **It can completely counter Elite Barbarians; however, due to their fast move speed making it extremely difficult to aim, this is impractical unless you time it right. *It is not recommended to use the Rocket against swarms of low hitpoint troops. Using Arrows will save on Elixir, as well as have a significantly larger radius. However, the Rocket can be used only if necessary to take out a Minion Horde or Skeleton Army. *Use the Rocket to weaken or destroy buildings, such as the Barbarian Hut, to hinder the opponent and also make way for a push. Rocketing the Barbarian Hut also yields an Elixir profit. **If not timed properly the Barbarian Hut will still spawn 2 out of 5 waves of Barbarians, but, if timed just right, it will only produce 1 wave of Barbarians. Launch the Rocket when the first Barbarian has traveled 15 tiles. If they plant their hut in the back, launch the Rocket when the first Barbarian crossed the bridge. If it is not placed in the back, keep in mind that the Barbarian Hut takes 14 seconds to spawn. Keep track of the time and send the Rocket after 9 to 11 seconds, depending on where it is placed. Memorizing these timings is important if you are consistently facing spawner decks. **The player can aim the Rocket so that it lands on the very edge of the hut, damaging both the hut and nearby barbarians. Hitting both the hut and barbarians requires precise timing, as the explosion radius is fairly small. **A Rocket can deny up to 8 Elixir from an Elixir Collector up to 2 levels higher than it. Since players usually place their Elixir Collectors in the back of Crown Towers, you can destroy the Elixir Collector while also dealing heavy damage to a Tower. **The Rocket is a great counter to X-Bow. It will heavily damage it, or destroy it if it is a higher level than the X-Bow. **Even though the Rocket is one of the best ways to destroy buildings, in most cases it is a negative Elixir trade. Therefore, it is important to know when it is a good time to fire a Rocket. *The Rocket is difficult to aim and target at fast, as the spell has a considerable cast time and small damage radius, but can be overcome by an experienced player. **Aim the Rocket considerably in front of your target or at the shadow in order to hit it properly. **Because of this, Rocket pairs very nicely with Tornado. The Tornado will drag most if not all desired targets into the Rocket's blast radius. Make sure that the Rocket is launched before the Tornado, and the Tornado's center overlaps with the Rocket's radius. Remember that certain units resist a Tornado more than others, so this tactic may not always work. **The player can also use the Lightning as an alternative, as it has a bigger range and can hit up to 3 targets, along with doing instant damage. The tradeoff is that Lightning does considerably less damage, can only hit three targets, already has a wide radius, and targets based on hitpoints. *If the opponent uses a Rocket, depending on what they hit, it may be a good idea to send an attack down either lane as long as it is not too expensive, due to the fact that they will have to replenish up from four Elixir unless they have Elixir Collectors down. *If your opponent places a Sparky, a Rocket the same level can destroy it for a neutral Elixir trade. If they placed their Sparky in the back, the Rocket can also deal decent damage to their Crown Tower. *This can be used as an alternative to the powerful Fireball and Zap combo, as that combo can only defeat a minimum of 7 cards of equivalent level that a lone Fireball cannot (Ice Wizard, Hunter, Witch, Night Witch, Musketeer, Wizard, Three Musketeers, Electro Wizard and Mega Minion), while the Rocket can kill at least 20 other cards of equivalent level (e.g. Executioner, Fisherman, Skeleton Barrel, Sparky, Baby Dragon, Electro Dragon, Mini P.E.K.K.A., Furnace, Royal Ghost, Ice Golem, Elixir Collector, Miner, Mortar, Elite Barbarians, Bomb Tower, Tesla, Lumberjack, Inferno Dragon, and Cannon), as well as the cards that are taken out by the Fireball and Zap combo. Additionally, it uses 1 less deck slot. *A Rocket is a good counter to the Cannon Cart because, without its shield, it can not move or survive for more than 30 seconds. You can make this more elixir-efficient by targeting both the Cannon Cart and a nearby tower or troop. History *The Rocket was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Rocket's Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Rocket’s Crown Tower damage from 40% to 35% of the full damage. *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Rocket from Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3) to Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). Trivia *It is tied for the most expensive spell with the Lightning, not including the Mirror which doesn't have a defined Elixir cost. *The Rocket has a picture of a skull on its chassis. *Its hull looks similar to the barrel of the Goblin Barrel and Balloon. *It is the only area damage spell with a radius of 2 tiles, which is also the smallest area of effect for a damage spell in the game. *A maximum level Rocket does the most damage in a single hit of any card in the game, meaning it is the spell that does the most direct damage. de:Rakete es:Cohete fr:Roquette it:Razzo ru:Ракета